10 Sunset Memories
by The Trio Of Twilight
Summary: Wishing-Fire's My Destiny Challenge. 10 Sunset memories of Axel's life in and after the Organization with the events of Axel's existence.
1. Their First Love

Author Note: I hope you like 10 Sunset Memories (I think the name suits Axel). This is my first Challenge. So please Read and Review to tell me what you think.

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts Square Enix does and also I don't own My Destiny Challenge which belongs to Wishing-Fire.

* * *

><p>Their First Love<p>

"_Salty but Sweet"_

Through out Axel's life as long as he could remember he had his first and only love: Sea-salt ice cream. Memories of sunsets up at the clock tower with his best friends and also back in his somebody's life with Isa. "Salty but sweet" as Roxas had told him before. A being without feeling but yet Axel still had a first love maybe not a human but still he would never forget the memories over Sea-salt ice cream, His first love.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 178<p> 


	2. Their First Steps

Author Note: Thank you to MonMonCandie and WishingDreamer5 for the kind reviews ;)

Disclaimer: I Sadly don't own Kingdom Hearts Square Enix does and also I don't own the wonderful My Destiny Challenge which belongs to Wishing-Fire.

* * *

><p>Their First Steps<p>

"_Axel, The Flurry Of Dancing Flames, Number 8"_

The first few days were cloudy. All Axel could remember was being found at the clock tower. Found by a guy in a black coat, he was taken to a castle and given the identify of Axel, The Flurry Of Dancing Flames, Number 8. Isa was there but he was acting different as if he was almost heartless. The first steps Axel keeps in his memories is the sunsets also day 8 when he first found out he could use fire and summoned his chakrams. After his first steps Axel knew to keep his thoughts in check.

* * *

><p>Word Count:178<p> 


	3. The Person They Hate

Author Note:I might take a while to upload the next chapter as I have to write it out first.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts Square Enix does and My Destiny Challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire

* * *

><p>The Person They Hate<p>

"_Since when has Axel followed the rules?"_

Axel couldn't really hate Saïx; all of it wasn't his fault. It was Xemnas'. Xemnas was the one to hate. After all he was the reason Radiant Gardens (his home) fell into darkness and how much Saïx has changed. Lea changed to Axel and lost his heart, everything he knew because of Xemnas. When Axel finally got two people who he was like a brother to, Xemnas took them away like everything else. All Xemnas cared about was Kingdom Hearts, so with all that in mind Axel left. Forget not being able to feel, Axel hated Xemnas; nobodies can't feel that's the rules. Since when has Axel followed the rules?

* * *

><p>Word Count: 200<p> 


	4. Experiencing Heartbreak

Author Note: Music helps me write so much!Just hearing the message(s) in the songs or tune.

Please read and review :)

Disclaimer: I really don't own Kingdom Hearts (Square Enix does) or My Destiny Challenge (Wishing-Fire does).

* * *

><p>Experiencing Heartbreak For The First Time<p>

_"It's that stupid Witch and Xehanort's fault!"_

The first memory of Heartbreak Axel can remember would be his home falling into darkness. Beautiful Radiant Garden getting destroyed and many dying, it's that stupid Witch and Xehanort's fault! Running trying to save his friends and loved ones, it almost seemed that day was their last day and all hope was gone for them. Hearing the cries of the people Axel remembered the memories of the heartbreak. The Flurry Of Dancing Flames can never forget the heartbreak from when his home, Radiant Garden lost everything and fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>Word Count:186<p> 


	5. Finding Themselves

Author Note: Listening to Evanescence's Going Under and Bring Me Too Life inspired this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Going Under, Bring Me Too Life and My Destiny Challenge they belong to Square Enix, Evanescence and Wishing-Fire.

* * *

><p>Finding Themselves<p>

_"The heat was turned up, this new found flame lit Axel's soul once more, his eyes aflame."_

Sometimes the darkness almost seemed to take Axel down. Fading away was always in the back of his mind as this life was so different. He almost seemed to be Going Under. The Organization was a whole new set of rules. Axel was told he couldn't feel emotions anymore but what's this feeling? This feeling finally after days of being bottled up let up in flames. The heat was turned up, this new found flame lit Axel's soul once more, his eyes aflame. This fire helped Axel to find himself from the darkness.

* * *

><p>Word Count: 191<p> 


	6. The Person They Can't Get Enough Of

Author Note: I had real problems with this one; I could not get any ideas so sorry if it sucks.

Disclaimer: When I say I don't own Kingdom Hearts (which I don't) that also means I don't own Axel and I also don't own My Destiny Challenge, which belongs to Wishing-Fire

* * *

><p>The Person They Can't Get Enough Of<p>

"_Sora would give one hell of a show"_

Just looking at him Axel knew, Sora would give one hell of a show. After that first battle he just had to come back for more. Not only was he Roxas, he was the key. Leaving him confused was half the fun and saying cryptic messages. Now the battles were the best just leading him along. Maybe it was just because Roxas is half of him but for some reason or another Axel couldn't get enough of Sora.

* * *

><p>Word Count:184<p> 


	7. The Person Who Loves Them

Author Note: Thank you to all the reviews; I'll be post the next chapter soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas and Xion Square Enix also I don't own My Destiny Challenge, which belongs to Wishing-Fire

* * *

><p>The Person Who Loves Them<p>

"_Axel only cared what Roxas and Xion think about him"_

Back in the days of Lea and Isa the whole town loved them. As Axel isn't meant to talk to the people of other worlds cause it's 'Organization code' (yet he still does). Everyday the people would see the duo up to something that would make them laugh. Even if the whole town loved him Axel only cared what Roxas and Xion think about him. They both loved him like an older brother (breaking the rules again). Even if nobodies can't feel, Roxas and Xion are the people who love Axel.

* * *

><p>Word Count:184<p> 


	8. The Best Friend

Author Note: I would really like to thank Little Sweetly Pea and WishingDreamer5.

This is why I'm called the The Trio Of Twilight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Axel, Roxas and Xion Square Enix do and My Destiny Challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire.

* * *

><p>The Best Friend<p>

"_The Trio of Twilight"_

Days of eating ice cream after each mission made Axel realise not only he had one but two best friends. They have a place, a Sanctuary of their own where they talked and ate ice cream everyday. Axel was like family, a best friend to them. Solving their problems and answering most of their questions they threw at him. The three had a bond that nobody could break apart, The Trio of Twilight. Giving up their existence for each other, they passed the so-called 'rules' and become Traitors. Together or apart Roxas and Xion are the whole world to Axel, his best friends forever.

* * *

><p>Word Count:199<p> 


	9. Losing It All

AN: Thanks for reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own KH (Square Enix), My Destiny Challenge (Wishing-Fire).

* * *

><p>Losing It All<p>

_"How did this happen?"_

They left him. Axel only thought of what if? Maybe it was Destiny annoying him once more, all he knew they had run away. Xion returned to Sora, she thought it was right.

"What's your problem?"

"You both… Think you can do whatever you want."

"Well, I'm sick of it."

Next Roxas. They kept truth of the Keyblade and Sora from him. Battling Xion, then Riku he got captured. Losing his memory.

"You really don't remember. It's me? You know, Axel?"

"Axel?"

Axel already knew that his was losing it all.

"Let's meet again in the next life."

* * *

><p>Word Count: 200<p> 


	10. Succeeding

AN: It's the end thank you to everyone for reviewing throughout this!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH (Square Enix), My Destiny Challenge (Wishing-Fire)

* * *

><p>Succeeding<p>

'"_I wanted to see Roxas"_

They were after him, he had one last chance. Roxas, no Sora was on his way. He arrived just in time to help but the dusks were over powering. That situation made Axel realise he had to save Sora, with that Axel attacked using his entire being and essence. Not a nobody was left but at the sacrifice of his existence.

"Axel, what were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to see Roxas."

"He… was the only one I liked… He made me feel… like I had a heart."

"Axel…"

Axel knew he had saved his friend. Succeeding was Axel's last gift to his best friend.

* * *

><p>WC:200<p> 


End file.
